1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical adapter, and particularly to an electrical adapter for interconnecting two connectors of different interface standard.
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent years, single connector attachment (SCA) becomes a popular connection interface. The SCA interface was designed to provide a standard connection for system and was followed by a second version called the SCA2. Unless otherwise specified, the use of the term of SCA2 here includes both original SCA as well as its descendant, the SCA2. Generally, an SCA2 receptacle connector is mounted on a fibre channel backplane in the computer and an SCA2 plug connector is connected to a hard drive which is adapted to be attached to the fibre channel backplane for establishing signal transmission between the hard drive and the fibre channel backplane through the interconnection of such SCA2 receptacle and plug connectors.
Now, the Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (serial ATA) interface is developing to connect storage devices such as hard disks, DVD, and CD-RW drives to the PC motherboard. The storage devices will be collectively referred to hereinafter as “hard drive”. The serial ATA interface offers more advantages compared to prior specialized interfaces. For example, the serial ATA system supports a low voltage requirement, low pin count, improves data robustness and high speed transmission. Correspondingly, the serial ATA connectors are defined and are provided to respectively connect hard drive and backplane. Therefore, different interface standard connection may be applied in a computer interior structure.
As stated above, the present problem people in the art confronts, is that a hard drive using a serial ATA plug connector may be required to connect with an existing fibre channel backplane which originally uses an SCA2 receptacle connector to connect with the hard drive, for the speed or other considerations. Under this situation, it is not convenient to wholly replace the system, which adds cost. Accordingly, an electrical adapter interconnecting the serial ATA plug connector and the SCA2 receptacle connector is desired.
Hence, an electrical adapter for interconnecting the connectors of different interface standard is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.